1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a femtocell radio base station, a communication control method, and a recording medium, for example, to a femtocell radio base station that receives power through a USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable, a communication control method thereof, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 (JP2003-280771A, Publication) describes an electronic device that operates with power that is supplied from another electronic device through a USB cable. In addition, a so-called femtocell radio base station, which operates with power supplied from another electronic device through a USB cable (hereinafter this radio base station is referred to as “femtocell radio base station using USB power supply scheme”), is known.
The femtocell radio base station using USB power supply scheme provides a fixed communication service (for example, the number of communicable communication terminal units, radio transmission power, or communication speed).
Application situations in which a femtocell radio base station is used are not always fixed. For example, it can be expected that there is one situation in which one user occupies a communication service of a femtocell radio base station with his or her communication terminal unit and another situation in which a plurality of users shares the communication service of a femtocell radio base station with their communication terminal units.
However, since a femtocell radio base station using USB power supply scheme is provided with a specific communication service, it is impossible to change the communication service. Thus, there was a problem in which users needed to make proper use of a plurality of femtocell radio base stations, which differ in communication services, corresponding to their application situations.